Shadows in the Night
by winter's fever
Summary: Alice Johnson, a midwesterner takes a vacation in Santa Carla for the summer. Times have been tough at home for her so its a perfect getaway for the summer. She gets a job at a video store and some new friends...CHAPTER 3 IS UP!
1. Just a Ride

_**A quick disclaimer: I don't own the characters of the Lost Boys. I simply just like writing about them. Any and all rights are to Warner Bros., the writers...etc. (**Lost Boys--1987_

* * *

The Santa Carla beach roared with the loud ocean waves beating against the sand. Many people walked among the boardwalk that was about 20 feet off the coast. There were many shops and arcades that lined the long strip. The sun was beginning to fade into the Earth and the sea of people among the boardwalk thickened. 

Alice slammed the truck's door shut and took a look down the boardwalk ahead. She grabbed her bag from the back of the truck before waving at the truck driver a thank you. Alice swung her bag over her shoulder and took off down the boardwalk eyeing everything. There were so many little shops she passed: comic book shops, clothing stores, and ice cream parlors. It had been the biggest town area she had ever been in. She stopped in front of a video store that had a HELP WANTED sign. She pushed past a group of young teens through the video store door and pulled herself up to the desk. A middle aged woman appeared a moment later eyeing Alice with curiosity.

"You new around here?" The woman asked. "I haven't seen you before."

"Yes, actually." Alice said holding a smile to the woman. "I'm from Indiana."

"You've traveled far for a girl your age." The woman replied. "You in here for a job?"

"Yes, it seemed obvious?" Alice questioned looking at the racks on the counter that held funny little knickknacks.

"Can you stack videos and use a cash register?" The woman asked stepping around the counter.

Alice fiddled with a pair of sunglasses on a rack watching the woman all the while.

"Yeah, I worked at a grocery store back home. I think this won't be much different." Alice said taking the sunglasses off.

"I guess you have a job then." The woman said taking the glasses from Alice's hand and putting them back on the rack. "First off, my name is Janessa. Second, don't touch anything other than the videos or the cash register. Understand?"

Alice nodded her head yes in response. Janessa turned from Alice and walked back behind the counter.

"I don't understand why so many young people keep coming here. Santa Carla used to be a real nice place for young people, nowadays I'd bark at those people that dare come here." Janessa said shaking her head while looking out the windows of the boardwalk. The sun was almost completely down now. "Why are you here, especially from so far away?"

"My uncle died recently." Alice said lowering her head a moment as if to show respect. "He left me a beach house he used to go to every summer. It was a rough spring and my mom thought it'd be best to take time off during the summer to enjoy myself where it's warm and breezy. So, I took off about six days ago and got here. Now, I just gotta find the place."

Alice pulled out a piece of paper that had the address printed on it. She pushed it towards Janessa and let her look at the address. Janessa thought a moment before replying.

"That's in an older part of Santa Carla estates but it's a good spot, right on the coast." Janessa said wiping down the counter. "I'll be closing early tonight since it's Sunday. I can drive you outthere."

"Sure, I'd appreciate it." Alice tucked her paper back into her pocket.

* * *

"This is it." Alice said to Janessa before getting her bag and stepping out of the car. Janessa grabbed Alice's arm and looked her dead in the eye.

"Be careful, Alice. I told you Santa Carla isn't the friendliest town to be in. The night is very dangerous." Janessa warned Alice, she noticed her crazy state and lightened her tone. "Be in to work at 5:30 right before the sun sets, that's when the crowds rush in."

Alice nodded at Janessa before she pulled away into the night. Alice couldn't help but wonder what she was getting herself into. The town seemed fine from what she had seen. It reminded her faintly of the hometown she was from. Although, there was this thick mist of spookiness that made her shiver. She looked around noticing that there wasn't another house for miles. _I guess Uncle Nikolas liked his privacy_, Alice thought to herself.

The beach house was a good size and seemed fitted for a whole family. It had a huge wrap-a-around porch and swing. She walked up the steps onto the porch and pulled out a pair of house keys to open the door. The house was painted white with blue shutters on the windows. The windows were very long and wide. They seemed so sad and lonely. Alice pushed the door open to see a rather vacant inside. She expected to see lavished furnishings but instead a pair of stairs to the second floor and a small round table right outside the threshold. Alice closed the door behind her and locked it taking Janessa's caution into effect. She dumped her bag on the table along with the keys and started through the main hallway. It led to a large kitchen with a dining table and pantry.

Alice pushed open the refrigerator to see it was empty. Nothing to eat before she got paid. She was hungry from all those days hitchhiking. She remembered that she needed to call her mother to let her know she made it. She found a phone on a side table in a room that she believed to be the living room. It only had a white leather sofa and a chair. There was no television set or any decorations at all in the room. It was completely gauche. Alice picked up the receiver to get nothing but static. She sighed and plopped down on the sofa. When was the last time her uncle visited this house? It didn't seem like last summer if the phone was disconnected.

Now that it was dark, she needed some light to see. Alice reached for the light switch but nothing happened. Alice sighed again in frustration. She might as well go to bed now that there was no apparent reason to stay awake. She went back to the threshold and grabbed her bag and headed up the stairs. She took the first door to her left and found it to be a bedroom. It had a king sized bed which was at least a comfort to knowing she wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. She noticed the room led to a bathroom and had a small balcony as well.

"Salvation." Alice simply sighed landing on the bed. She kicked off her boots and pulled herself under the comforter. All she needed was a good night's rest.

* * *

Alice woke to seagulls cawing down on the beach. Rubbing her head, she pulled herself from her tangled sheets. The sun blared into the windows bright and strong. She washed her face in the sink and wiped it with a towel she found in a linen closet. She pulled off her jean jacket and slung it on the bed post. She pulled open the French doors to the balcony and stepped out. The wind whipped her strawberry blond hair around her head. Trying to pull the hair from her face, she looked around.

Janessa had been right. The house was on a really good spot of the coast. The beach was only a five minute walk from the house it looked like. She saw kids playing below at the beach, throwing water and sand at one another. Alice just smiled at them. She remembered when she used to be so carefree and young. She missed it so many times especially since everything just kept getting harder in her life. Being here in Santa Carla was what she needed. She needed to break free from all the chains that kept holding her down. Alice smiled to herself and breathed in the warm ocean air.

"This place is great." Alice said turning back into the bedroom. "I'm sure mom would want to be here. She'd enjoy it."

She changed her shirt and put on aVan Halen t-shirt that had the neck cut out of it. She grabbed her jean jacket off the post. She slipped her boots back on and headed down the stairs. She slid down the banister and hit the ground with a thud. She laughed and stood up. She took the keys off the front table and headed back into the kitchen. She checked the clock to see it was a quarter to two o'clock.

She remembered there was nothing in the fridge but checked the cabinets this time. There was silverware and dishes in some of the cabinets. She found a box of Froot Loops that was not too old and munched on what was in the box. After she was done, she headed back up the stairs and unpacked the rest of her clothes which wasn't too much since she couldn't carry much on her back and there was no way her mom could afford a plane ticket for her. She pulled the bedroom's closet open and saw some clothing that was left by her uncle. She simply pushed it back and hung up her few t-shirts and pairs of jeans.

After she was done, she shut the closet door. She emptied the rest of her bag on her bed. She picked up a picture of her mom and dad hugging each other while smiling for the camera. She set it on dresser in the room along with a picture with her younger sister, Kelly. She set her brush and a small kit of make-up she carried with her but never worn on the dresser too. She put her toothbrush and robe in the bathroom along with some shampoo she managed to stuff in her bag. The bathtub had a piece of soap on its dish holder already and some fresh towels. Alice quickly brushed her teeth before taking the last item from her bag which was her cassette player. The clock now read it was 4:37. She put her headphones on and headed out the door.

Alice reached the boardwalk at 5:30. She pushed through the sea of people rushing to diners for a meal. It was mostly vacationing families she saw at the moment. Lots of kids were crying and yelling at their parents. Mothers were trying to comfort their children and dads were trying to get dinner seats for the families. Alice finally made it to the video store. She pulled the door open and Janessa looked up at her from the counter.

"Sorry, I know, I'm late." Alice said raising her hands.

"It's your first day, can't expect any less." Janessa said eating a piece of beef jerky while reading a magazine. "Leave the door open. I keep it open at night for customers from 5:30 to 11:00. It only starts getting really crowded at 5:00. It starts getting wild at 7:00. All the young kids come in and fool around. You want to be watchful of them, they arejust playing with you."

Alice nodded and joined Janessa behind the counter. Alice waited for Janessa to give her a job to do but Janessa sat reading her magazine.

"Um, shouldn't I have something to do?" Alice asked Janessa.

"I consider this dinner time for myself since it gets slow around six. We mostly get returns right now. Here, eat some." Janessa replied handing the bag of beef jerky to Alice.

"Thanks, I'm really hungry. I found out that house it vacant. No food, nothing. Well, I did find some cereal..."

"I didn't give you food to talk. I gave you something to eat. It figures your uncle's house it vacant. Nobody stays up there for vacation, in any of those houses."

Alice started chewing on a piece of beef jerky.

"How come?"

"People going missing after some time. Santa Carla used to be real nice like I said but something happened and none of the regulars returned after a while. I assume your uncle used to come here often but the last ten years or so no one has. Except…"

"Except?"

"The young kids. They still come here. I don't know why. Most of them go missing, never found. It's sad really. It only gets tougher for owners here on the boardwalk. They bring all types of trouble for us."

"Have you had much trouble with the video store?"

"Well, I've only had this video store for a good year or so. The former owner disappeared and no one found them. I used to own a surfing store at the edge of the boardwalk but people stopped surfing around here and I went out of business. I happened to have money to buy the store so I bought it. At least, it still gets some income. I'm sure you are just happy to be here for the summer now?"

"I am. The last few years at home have been hectic. My mom has been having problems and such. She sent me up here so I could get out of the way. She said it'd be fun. I've never been to the west coast. It's really lovely during the day."

"Then, I'm sure you'll love the nightlife here." Janessa said sarcastically. "Here, you can start shelving things. "

Janessa handed Alice a huge bin filled with videos. Half way through stocking, the sun had set and the crowds had thickened. Alice spotted lots of young teenagers and not many older people. All the rides lit up for the night and lots of screams of excitement filled the air.

"Janessa, I finished stocking." Alice said setting the bin up on the counter. Janessa was staring out the window with heavy eyes. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I hope." Janessa said. "Just watch the store."

Janessa moved pass to two young punks looking suspicious. Alice watched as Janessa was dealing with them. It seemed that they were ripping off the quarter machines. Alice sighed. It had been a long day so far and she had to deal with it all summer now. She still hadn't noticed anything completely strange about the place. The bell rang to the store and Alice pulled herself up and over the counter. She took the empty bin and set it under the drop box and picked up a filled one. She set the bin up on the counter. The second bin seemed much heavier than the first.

Alice looked over to Janessa who now was hitting the young kids over the head with her rolled up magazine. Janessa seemed to know exactly how to deal with everything in the strictest manner. Alice smiled and peered through the store. There was a man and woman looking in the romance section. A few kids trying to get into the XXX section, Alice threw a watchful eye at the boys and they both took off out the door.

Alice pulled the bin off the counter and noticed four sets of intense eyes on her.

"Need something?" Alice said smiling at them friendly. They looked to be the around the same age as herself.

"I don't know, can you give me something?" One with a crazy blonde mane howled at her. The guys laughed quietly but still left their eyes on her.

"Well, you'll have to be specific to get my help." Alice said rummaging through videos. "A certain video maybe?"

"Maybe…" A guy with a bleached blonde mullet said quietly smirking at her.

"Alice! Everything ok?" Janessa said standing with her hands on her hips peering behind Alice at the quartet of boys.

"Fine." Alice replied. "They are just looking and had a question."

"Mmhmm…" Janessa replied. "I'll be right back." She headed off into the back room.

"We are looking and we see…Alice!" The one with the crazy blonde hair hissed.

"You new?" the smallest of them asked.

The small one had a crazy blonde mane with a long ponytail with tons of braids and crazy colors. He wore a jacket made of all types of cloth, it was a pretty unique piece of clothing to Alice. They all sort of dressed like degenerates. The clothing was ratty and dirty but that's all Alice really saw here. There were so many people just sleeping everywhere and so many stoners. Fashion style wasn't very vital to Santa Carla.

"Yeah, I just moved here." Alice said smiling and looking each guy into the eye. "I assume you are all natives?"

"Something like that." The mullet boy said.

"Hmm…I thought you guys stopped coming in here?" Janessa said looking sternly at the boys. "Had enough fun harassing my customers and _now_ my employees?"

"Hey, _Ja_-nessa, we were just greeting your new employee to Santa Carla, Murder _Capi-_tal of the World!" The crazy blonde teased.

"That enough." Janessa said. "I think you have had your fun."

The boys started off towards the door. The small one tapped his fingers against the glass and looked at Alice. He smiled shyly.

"Bye, Alice." He said quietly.

The crazy blonde haired guy popped next to Alice and grabbed her hand and gave her apeck on it. "_Bye Bye, Alice_!" He said shoving the small one through the door with the rest of them. They took off on motorcycles a few seconds later leaving nothing but dust for Alice to remember of them.

Those boys were so mysterious and could definitely make a girl feel uncomfortable in a pleasant way. Alice smirked at the dust tracks outside the doors before getting back to work.

"I would not set your mind on them boys." Janessa cooed to Alice.

"Why?" Alice asked. "They seemed nice, a little creepy but nice."

"They come in here all the time. Messing with the place. I think they have something to do with the former owner and why he went missing."

"Geez, Janessa they seem like just a few crazy guys." Alice said. "I doubt that anything will happen to you because of four boys looking for fun."

"You say that now, but try having to live here all the time, watching out for yourself constantly. You should watch out. I've warned you enough. You've yet to see how bad this town is." Janessa said checking her watch. "You're off. It's ten o'clock. Not bad for your first day."

"Thanks, I'll see you tomorrow. Same time?" Alice said hopping over the counter again.

"Yeah. Don't be late though?"

"I won't."

Alice smiled at Janessa one last time and pulled herself out into the huge sea of people. She wrapped her jean jacket over her small frame and pulled herself into a small Chinese restaurant and ordered herself a pint of noodles and shrimp. She figured the food would make a good late meal for her. The crowds were starting to die now. Some small shops on the boardwalk were closed. It became windier than earlier and a slight fog hung in the air. People were still pumping onto the rides and fires were getting lit on the beaches. A group of guys and girls her age were dancing and singing to songs on the radio along the beach. Some were making out and laughing hard with whiskey upon their breath.

Hooting and hollering stormed up as Alice heard motorcycle engines revving. A troop of cycles flew pass her and a loud voice emerged from it.

"Hey! It's Alice!" The crazy blonde hair guy yelled. He slowed himself down quickly and peered at Alice. "What are you doing?"

"Just looking." Alice said pulling her hair back. "You know, you never told me your name."

"My name's Paul." He said.

"Paul, isn't that so unoriginal?" Alice said smiling.

"I don't know, is it?" Paul said smiling. "Wanna hang out with me and the boys?"

"I can't." Alice said losing her smile. "I have somewhere to be."

"Like down at one of those bonfires?" Alice laughed.

"That's not really my taste. I guess to some that's the only way to have fun."

"I can think of other ways to having fun." Paul said smirking at Alice. Alice snickered and looked at him with disbelief.

"Yeah, well like I said that's not in my taste." Alice said "Though, it's probably better to be down there than be here and alone."

"Paul! What are you doing?" The bleached blonde said from down the boardwalk. The other guys seemed to be talking to a group of girls ahead.

"I'm talking to video store girl!" Paul yelled back. "You know, our friend Max used to own that store before Janessa took it over."

"Really? I heard the original owner disappeared." Alice said looking at Paul.

"He did. Actually, he was killed." Paul said smirking and leaning forward to Alice. Alice's eyes widened and she let a small gasp go.

"What's with the small talk?" The bleached hair guy said pulling up with the rest of the boys.

"I'm getting to know all about Alice." Paul said smirking. "Interesting read…"

"I think we'd all like to know more about Alice." The small one said smirking.

"I'm sure you would, Marko." Paul said laughing.

"I'm sure you'd all like to know more about me but I have got to go." Alice said trying to get out of the circle of motorcycles.

"You need a ride, I can give you one." Paul said smiling sweetly at Alice.

"I guess, my house is a ways from the boardwalk, I could get a ride." Alice said unsure of herself. She didn't think it could hurt to get a ride but she didn't know Paul very well or any of his friends. Janessa had told her to be careful because of the dangerous nighttime in Santa Carla.

"Hop on." Paul said giving his hand to help her on. Alice took his hand but shuddered when she felt his icy palm. "You okay?" She simply nodded and got on the back. It was odd how four attractive guys were being so nice to her. She didn't even feel like she was attractive enough to be seen with one of them. They all revered their engines and pulled the throttle.

"You guys all travel together, all the time?" Alice asked holding on lightly to Paul.

"Most of the time." Marko said looking at Alice.

"You might want to grab tighter or you might fall off!" Paul said chuckling.

The boys took off and Alice grip tightened immensely around Paul. Alice closed her eyes, she couldn't even look at the speed they were going.

"Open your eyes or you'll miss the fun part!" Paul yelled as if he knew instinctively what she'd do.

Alice opened her eyes again and looked back. Marko sat on the left side of Paul looking at the road. Alice couldn't help but stare. They all look like they are in the moment of having fun and she was just hanging on for dear life.

"Kick it up, Dwayne!" Paul yelled to the dark haired guy. "You are slowing me down!"

"Cool it, Speedy Gonzalez !" Dwayne replied looking back.

"Where you live?" Paul asked Alice.

"I live in the big grey beach house on Docker Bay."

"Oh, groovy!" Paul yelled as they sped up.

* * *

Before she knew it, Alice was parked outside the giant beach house. She let go of Paul and slipped off the motorcycle. The house looked so dark and empty and big. A complete difference compared to it during the day. The boys sat watching her as she just stared at the house.

"Looks empty, you live alone." The bleached mullet boy stated.

"Yeah, I'll get use to it, it'll be that way all summer." Alice replied pulling out her keys. Her hair whipped around in the strong winds.

"Ever want company?" Marko asked looking up at the balcony. "I mean you got friends to stay with you?…"

"Not friends really, unless I consider you guys friends but I still don't know you really." Alice replied looking at the four.

"Well, if you need a ride again, you know who to find." The bleached mullet one said.

"Yes, I will…" Alice said smiling again.

"David." He said giving a smirk and revving up the engine. The other guys followed shortly.

"Good night, Alice." Marko said smiling at her.

"Bud, have you gotten the hint Alice digs me, not you?" Paul said tapping Marko's shoulder.

"Come on, lover boys." Dwayne said flicking a lit cigarette at them.

Then they took off into the distance, Marko giving Alice one last look. She waved a goodbye to him and smiled as she watched them until all she saw was there dust trails.

* * *

END OF CHAPTER ONE

DON'T FORGET TO LEAVE ME A REVIEW!

* * *

* * *


	2. I Want You

**_(Disclaimer already disclosed, see CHAPTER ONE)_**

**_I'd like dedicate this chapter to my lovely reviewers: Tinkies, Kath,and SandraSmit19. Hopefully, you'll see much more to come.

* * *

_**

Alice spent the next few days working very hard at the video store. Some nights it was packed like crazy and others seemed like her and Janessa were the only human beings left on the planet. Every night she would restock videos and hope to see one of those boys again but they hadn't returned to the video store lately. The urge to see them again bugged Alice so much. It was odd because she didn't want to see them but there was an urge inside her to see them. 

"Sometimes I wonder how you keep this place from going out of business." Alice said to Janessa while she was stocking videos one night.

"Me too." Janessa said flipping through a magazine. "So how has this beach house been?"

"It's great. I think there is a problem with one of the windows though. I woke up last night and one of them was all the way open." Alice said pausing a moment.

"You have window locks?" Janessa said finally looking up from the magazine and staring at Alice.

"I think so, I haven't really thought about checking it out." Alice said returning to shelving the videos.

"Well, you should, you don't need some drugged up hippy bum hopping into your home while you are sleeping!" Janessa said loudly.

Alice smiled. "OK, I'll look into it, Janessa."

"Hey, Janessa! Miss me?" A girl with crazy yellow and red streaks in her hair yelled at Janessa while she flung herself up on the counter.

"Well, look who decided to return." Janessa said closing her magazine. "When did a few days turn into a week and a half?"

"Craig said we'd be gone for a few days but we just got really caught up in the moment." The girl said looking off at the wall.

The girl dropped her look to Alice who she seemed to be unaware of before this moment.

"Looks like you got someone to fill in for me while I was on my romantic getaway." The girl said getting off the counter.

"She also manages to get her job done unlike you." Janessa said hands posed on her hips.

The girl rolled her eyes at Janessa and turned to Alice.

"Name's Diane Walters but please just call me Di which for some reason Janessa just can't click with." Di said holding her hand out.

"Alice Thompson. I just came to Santa Carla a few days ago. Oh, you can just call me Alice." Alice said shaking Di's hand.

Di just reminded her of Blondie. She had bright blonde hair and a good fashion sense. She wore a deep pink dress with a huge belt covering her tight tummy. She also had zigzagged earrings that were black. She liked to chew on gum as she popped it loudly at Alice.

"Nice to meet you." Di said popping her gum again. "So what do you say we drop this place?"

Alice peered up at the clock, it read a few minutes before ten o'clock.

"Yeah, it looks like my time is up."

"Excellent!" Di said giving a grin.

Alice finished the shelf she was working on and waved to Janessa a goodbye.

"Where to?" Di said slinging her arm around Alice and pushing pass others.

"Do you know a place I can get candles?" Alice asked. "My house happens to not have electricity and I need a way to see what I'm doing."

"Probably any little junk store over here." Di replied. "Here's one, let's go in."

Alice and Di entered a tiny one. It smelled like incense and smokes. It was dimly lit and full of junk. A large woman sat at the register looking at them.

"Need something?" The husky woman's voice called out.

"Yeah, got any candles?" Di asked politely.

The woman didn't say anything back but just pointed to a rack at the back of the store. Di grabbed Alice's hand and dragged her back to the rack that had tons of misshaped candles with random holders.

"First thing, don't stare at natives. I know many of the people here are…odd but they don't appreciate it." Di said quietly looking back at the woman who was still watching them.

"They like to stare at visitors." Alice said back.

"What's that mean?" Di said picking out some good candles and holding on to them.

"The first day I started working at the video store, these guys came in and stared at me." Alice said. "They even spoke with me a little. They seemed nice but they really creeped me out too."

"The guys around here do that." Di said. "That's why I have Craig, he's from Castle Rock, a few miles from this place."

"How'd you meet him?"

"A bonfire party on the beach over here. He seemed like one of those annoying frat guys but he was different. Most of beach stuff is wild. I used to hate that stuff but Craig seems to like it and I always get dragged along. I'll have to drag you along sometime, that's if you want to."

"Maybe sometime. How come all these candles are like nubs?"

"Probably used, this _is_ a junk store."

"I think this will do."

Alice and Di returned to the register and dropped a good amount of candles on the counter. The woman looked at the the amount and said it was ten dollars.

"Ten dollars?" Alice said. "That's hardly that many candles!"

The woman stared at Alice who didn't want to pay that much for used candles. Di slapped a crisp ten dollar bill on the counter.

"Can we get a bag to go?" Di asked. The woman pulled a bag from behind the counter and Di dumped the candles into the bag.

"I think we should go." Di said grabbing Alice's arm. "Thanks for your help."

Tonight the crowd was thriving even though it was close to eleven o'clock. Di was pulling Alice through the crowd like they had been friends forever. Alice felt a little uncomfortable. Di was a little more outgoing than herself. She was waving to teenagers and young kids that passed. She had that huge grin on her face, so likable.

"You seem to know a lot of people here." Alice said getting pulled by Di and watching not to step in melted ice cream a kid had spilt on the boardwalk.

"Well, I tend to get along with anybody and everybody. It's not hard to befriend people here, they are nice." Di continued. "Of course, you have to get pass the whole crazy punk look or the nose earrings or tattoos. So where do you live?"

"Well, I live up on Dodger Bay."

"That's about a mile from Hudson Bluff, best view of the entire ocean!" Di said turning while still walking and flashing a smile. "You'll have to go up there and check it out."

"I might some day."

Alice stopped in the middle of the boardwalk and headed over to the pay phone. Di noticed this and followed her. Alice felt Di pull on her jean jacket.

"What are you doing, Alice?" Di said her eyes arched high waiting for an explanation.

"I have to make a phone call, I'll be right quick." Alice replied pulling her jacket out of Di hands and stepping into the pay phone. She closed the door behind her and dropped a quarter into the slot before dialing the number. The line rang twice before a haggard voice was heard over the phone.

"Mom?" Alice said twisting her fingers in the telephone cord.

"Alice, is that you?" Alice's mom said suprised at her voice. "How are you?"

Alice turned to see Di was sitting up on the concrete wall that seperated the beach from the boardwalk. She was tapping her hands on her lap to a song playing over the loudspeakers. Di caught Alice's eyes and Di pointed to an imagnary watch on her wrist. Alice only widened her eyes meaning for Di to just wait.

"I'm fine. It's really nice in Santa Carla." Alice said.

"And loud, apparently, are you having a party?"

"No, I'm on the boardwalk. Listen, Mom, I got a job at a video store here and I get paid well. I'll be sending you some money soon."

"Thank you, honey, but you really don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. You need this money more than myself. I know you need it. Also, did you know that Uncle Nikalos hasn't been to his beach house in forever? The electricity does not work and there was hardly any food when I got there."

"Yes, Uncle Nick had been ill for a long time before he died. He hadn't been to that house since he was last married. I suspected there would be a few problems but I thought for certain you could deal with them. I hope you are enjoying yourself."

"Yes, I am."

Alice looked up to check on Di but she wasn't up on the concrete wall anymore. Alice pushed her face up against the glass and peered out into the crowd. She couldn't see Di anywhere.

"Damn it." Alice said leaning her back against the other side of the payphone.

"What, honey?" Her mom asked over the phone. Alice brought the phone back up to her ear.

"Nothing, I have to go, I'll talk to you later." Alice hung up the phone and stepped out of the booth.

She looked up and down the boardwalk but all she saw was the thicket of people leaving and going to beach parties. Calling Di's name seemed hopeless for the commotion of people, the rides' noise, and the music booming out of the loud speakers. Alice sighed and started pulling herself towards the desolate area of the boardwalk. She could probably see Di better from over there. A group of young teens flew past on skateboards yelling loudly and shoving one another. She couldn't take it, the place was intoxicating. She stopped by a ice cream parlor that had a huge crowd of little kids waiting with there parents to get ice cream. A few bikers flew pass on there bikes yelling and holding whiskey bottles and flinging whiskey at bystanders. Alice got a bottle poured over her head. It was ice cold and she was shivering as the liquid ran down her shirt, tingling her back.

She trudged past another group of teenagers who couldn't put it past them to laugh at her. The smell of whiskey was sick and was heavy on her. She stormed down onto the beach past a bonfire party. Guys whistled loudly at her in their drunken state. Alice ignored it and found an empty spot where she could rinse herself from the whiskey. She slipped off her shoes and socks and stuffed them into her bag. She pulled off her jacket and washed it off in the water before slinging it onto her bag. She pulled her pants off and sank down into the water. She swam around for a good five minutes trying to do handstands underwater. She hadn't improved much since she was young and managed only one handstand. She pulled herself out of the water, ringing out her hair and shirt before putting her pants back on. I just had to wear a white shirt today, didn't I, she thought to herself. She picked up her bag and started her way back to the boardwalk.

"Hey, girly. why didn'cha invite me with ya for a dip?" one of the drunk guys said smiling a toothy grin at Alice. She ignored it a second time before finding the stairs back up to the boardwalk cluttered with the same bikers who poured the whiskey all over her. A security guard had been yelling for them to get off the stairs so people could get back up off the beach. There was a good crowd of people trying to get down to the beach. It's probably why the boardwalk was so cluttered tonight, these mongrels.

"Alice!" A familiar voice called from above. Paul stood up above her on the boardwalk with Marko by his side. "Need a hand?"

Paul lowered his hand.

"I doubt you could lift me."

"I doubt that, besides, Marko can help me, can't you, bud?"

Marko nodded looking down at Alice.

"Fine." Alice said throwing her bag up and over. She let the boys grab her arms and before she knew it, she was being lifted effortlessly up and over the concrete wall. Paul had his hands around her waist while Marko gripped her forearm. Her feet touched the ground and they both released her from their grip. She picked up her bag and slung it over her shoulder.

"Thanks. I'd probably have to wait another hour before those guys would have moved." Alice said looking down at the stairs still cluttered with the bikers. They were now pouring whiskey and vodka on the sercurity guard.

An INXS song started over the loud speakers. The lights of the rides were flickering a little while the masses flocked to them.

"Poor Frank, that guy never ragtagged us." Paul said lighting a fag.

"Ragtagged?" Alice said raising an eyebrow. "You guys bad boys or something?"

"We like to have our fun." Marko said. Alice turned and met his gaze.

Alice laughed. "I guess I completely missed it. The attitudes, the motorcycles, and the apparel. You reek of bad boy image."

"What can I say, how else do you get the ladies?" Paul said puffing a smoke.

"Are you implying you want to ask me out or something?" Alice asked.

"I don't know, would that be a yes?" Paul said blowing smoke in Alice's face. Alice inched her face close to Paul's. She pulled the smoke from his mouth and tossed it over the wall.

"I hope that answers your question." Alice said pulling away and looking out at the ocean.

"You are a little touchy, you know that?" Paul said lighting another smoke. "Want some?"

"No thanks." Alice said pushing Paul's hand away from her face. "I'm not much of a smoker. I want to live a long, healthy life."

Paul laughed and smiled. He turned and leaned his back up against the railing staring down at Alice. He smirked at her.

"So what have you been doing this fine evening?" Paul asked puffing in his fag.

"I am or _was_ with a friend. I happened to lose her in the rush. It gets really crazy on this boardwalk."

"So you went to the beach to cool off?" Paul said looking out where Alice had been swimming.

"Something like that." Alice replied, her cheeks turning red. "I'm guessing you saw me out there?"

"Oh yeah." Paul said blowing smoke out of his mouth. "I really didn't think there was much underneath that jacket. I think I was wrong."

Alice shoved Paul and he lost his balance on the railing. Paul laughed loudly and Marko's laugh crawled quietly up after Paul's. Alice started laughing as well but pressed herself quickly up against the railing. The boys seeing her body naked. Well, half naked. Alice stared at the black railing and breathed deeply. She looked back up to see the two guys staring at her with a hidden lust in their eyes. She felt so naked then, really naked.

Alice's hearted started racing and she breathed deeply trying to avoid her paranoia of the these guys being creepy. Janessa's warnings came flooding back in her mind. Paul came up next to her neck and dipped his head low to her earlobe.

"Don't worry, I don't bite." Paul said with a sweet whisper. Alice's eyes rolled a bit and she felt a little queezy. His voice was alluring and sexy. She could feel his hot breath on her throat. "So, Alice, what brings you to Santa Carla?"

Paul pushed her back against the railing. He pulled his face back to her face. Marko sat back with a smirk on his face. He leaned on the railing watching with delight.

"I-I came here on v-vacation." Alice stuttered out of her trembling lips. Paul looked down at her lips as she let the words slip from them. She licked her lips and shook a little. Paul's body was so close to hers she could barely breath a breathe. Paul turned his cheek at Marko who took this as a signal and turned from the sight down the boardwalk.

"Where's he going?" Alice asked turning her head. Paul turned her head back towards him.

"Don't worry about Marko." Paul said smirking his flashy smile.

"What are you doing?" Alice said as Paul leaned down towards her face.

"Playing." Paul said holding onto her chin.

Alice pulled away. She picked up her bag and felt a hand on her wrist.

"What?" Paul said keeping back another smile. "Uncomfortable?"

"Very. I'm sorry but this isn't right. It would seem nice but I just can't." Alice said pulling her bag up on her shoulders and taking off. His smell was lingering under her nose. She was off down the boardwalk completely fixing her mind on just getting out of there. She saw a bleached mullet flash past her eyes and saw the three other boys sitting there smoking fags. David turned his head in her direction fixing his icy blue glare at her. Dwayne's and Marko's glance followed shortly after. Alice shuddered as they looked at her. Alice collided with another body and she hit on the ground soon after. She looked up to see Diane standing there.

"Alice!" Di excalmated. She helped Alice up. "Where'd you go?"

"I think I should be the one asking that question." Alice said rubbing her forearm.

"I saw my friend, Jonny, and I went to say hi for a minute. I went back to the booth and you weren't there." Di said grabbing Alice's arm. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" Alice said watching as Di started dragging her along the boardwalk.

"Jonny was talking about a killer bonfire party on the beach tonight. All you can get smashed for." Di said raising an eyebrow. "I'd figured you'd want to join me?"

"No, I'm feeling a little sick, I need to go home and get some rest." Alice brought her hand to her forehead signaling her sickness.

"OK, but you are missing one hell of a party!" Di said letting go of Alice's arm and starting down the stairs to the beach. Di waved a jaunt hand at Alice before turning to catch up with troop of guys and girls.

Alice only smiled a little and turned down the boardwalk making her way home.

* * *

Alice flicked the lighter on and lit up a few candles on her dresser. As the night progressed, the evening air became more and more chilly. Alice held her arms tight as she took a seat on her king-sized bed. She watched the candles flick from the air currents. Alice curled her legs up to her body.

_Why didn't I just let him kiss me?_,Alice thought. She closed her eyes and remembered Paul's body pressing up against her. His solid stomach bare for her to touch, his smile to look at and his playfulness. It all seemed harmless, but it felt odd and unlike anything she felt before. She wanted it so badly. Just him to smother her in some lust, but that's not what she wanted. She wanted someone she could be with forever and care for. Someone who knew her inside and out, that loved her just to love her. Alice shook the feelings away and got off her bed. She slipped her clothes off and threw on her Van-Halen t-shirt with the cut out neck.

BANG! Alice whipped her head around. The noise came from downstairs. Alice tensed up but thought it'd be good to check downstairs. She picked up a candle off her dresser and headed down the stairs. The entire downstairs was dark except for the moonlight that shot through the windows. Reaching the threshold, Alice peered down the main hallway to the kitchen. She heard a second thud from the living room. She turned the candle to the living room and enter quietly looking around. Looking into the room, she noticed the same window that had been opened before was now open again.

"What are you doing open again?" Alice said to the window and set down the candle on the coffee table. She walked over and shut the window again making sure it was secure. It didn't even seem like anything was loose on the window so she didn't understand why the window kept opening up. She checked the window again to make sure it wouldn't open again. It has done it every night since her first night in that beach house.

A loose wind brushed pass Alice and the candle blew out. The room was now in complete darkness. Alice's body stiffened as she became a little nervous. She had a feeling like she was being watched. Alice squinted her eyes and tried to make her way back to the unlit candle by the small orange ember glow it left. She fingered everything around her and managed to finally touch the still warm candle. She grabbed it and now was trying to make it to the kitchen. She left the living room, still with a soft foot, and into the kitchen. She could see better because the moon's light shown brightly through the window. She patted through a few drawers before finding a spot of matches and relighted the candle.

Since all the commotion started making Alice hungry, she opened the fridge only realizing that she didn't have anything in it. Feeling like an idiot for opening it she rubbed her head and cursed to herself. She managed to get a call into a electrician about the electricity problem. She was told someone would be up there in a day or so to check out her situation to fix the problem. Alice hoped soon, she didn't like what lurked in the dark. The unknown always scared her.

When she was a child, her family and relatives used to play midnight hide-and-seek at summer parties and barbeques. She was always terrified at playing. Her relatives lived in a very woodsy town with lots of forest and they always thought it was the best to play in there. Of course, it only terrified her since her cousins used to talk about a crazy man who lived out in those woods and loved little children and would steal them and slaughter them for fun. Til this day, she had yet to completely lose that memory.

Alice checked the living room throughly to come to the conclusion she was safe and ready to go to sleep. She headed back up the stairs and into her room. She set the candle back on her dresser and blew out all the candles on the dresser before retreating under her comforter. Pulling the covers up and over her body, she positioned her body comfortably and laid her eyes to rest.

_The name Alice whispered in their voices and they smirked and scoffed as they sung her voice out into the night. Alice felt less in her body and more of a floating spirit whereever the wind would take her. She was then on the boardwalk. She wore the same t-shirt she slept in and her her hair remained all the same. The boardwalk was empty. Not one person was heard or seen. It seemed like dawn was approaching soon. The wind cooed softly blowing Alice's strands of hair wildly. Tucking her hair behind her ear, she walked down the boardwalk looking at everything. The stores were dark and empty inside. Alice reached the video store and entered through the standstill open door. She looked up on the counter to see a magazine neatly positioned on the edge of the it. Alice picked up the magazine and started flipping through it. A small card dropped from the magazine and she bent over and picked it up. It read in big letters, ELAS. She slipped the card back into the magazine and put it back on the counter. _

_She turned out of the store and went further down the boardwalk. The wind picked up and a paper flew up on Alice's leg. She took the paper and held it up. It had MISSING boldly printed at the top with a picture of a boy all too familiar. It was Paul. He smiled his cocky smile right into her face. Alice turned her head to see more colorful papers on a bulletin board perpendicular to her stand point. They all said MISSING except one about a used vaccuum cleaner for sale. Alice's breath stood still as she glanced at the other MISSING papers. David, Dwayne, and Marko's faces stared back at her. Next to them, She saw Di's picture and Janessa's along with a dark haired guy she did not recogonize._

_A hand came down upon her shoulder and she dropped the paper. She turned to see Paul looking at her. His gaze intense and his breath shallow. He brought his lips to hers and pressed lightly. Alice returned the kiss with a soft compassion. She pulled Paul closer and let his arms wrap around her. His hands travelled through her hair with softness. They ran through her strands of hair and gently down the ease of her back. Using an undetectible techinque, he used his hand to ease her in closer to him. Alice pulled her hand back and looked up at Paul. A coy smile entered his face and he leaned down and started kissing her neck. Tiny pecks at first but became harder and deeper. Alice felt a sharp pain in her neck as she held closely to Paul. She let out a small cry and Paul pulled away. Soon, she was being pulled from Paul's arms to David's. Another sharp pain came and again she was passed onto Dwayne this time. The pain came back soon. Alice felt her body becoming limper as she was pulled from guy to guy. She could only hold in a sob as her eyes watered from the pain adminished into her flesh. She was finally pulled from Dwayne's arms to Marko's. Instead of intently attaching his mouth to her wound, he gently tipped her head up to see her face. She let a tear fall finally from her eye. She closed her eyes and felt Marko's fingers wipe her tear from her cheek. He leaned down and licked the blood surrounding the wound. _

_Alice cried out in pain. She pressed her teeth together to quell the pain. Her eyes burned with tears and she could only hold the pain back a little more. Marko tilted her head once more to his face before giving a soft kiss on the lips. Alice felt so weak but responded to the kiss without faulter. She pressed her lips back on his showing her interest. Shortly, she pulled away with what will she had left. She started to drift off into blackness..._

* * *

**_ Don't forget to leave me a review...

* * *

_**


	3. Make Me Lose Control

**I'm so very sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy the third chapter!**

**

* * *

**

_"Mom! This sucks!"_

_"Kara, I know you aren't particularily happy about coming here for summer vacation but you just gotta deal with it. We will be here for the entire week."_

_"You know, we should of went to Magic Mountain instead. At least I could handle that, besides it'd keep Jeremy busy, all he does is bug the crap out of me here."_

Alice sat listening to the daughter and mother for about twenty minutes now. The conversation kept going back to the fact that Santa Carla was boring, or weird, or smelled disgusting. Alice had to agree about the smell but it had to be from all the dead fish that washed up on the beach. Every morning she saw beach cleaners cleaning the dead fish, litter, and whatever else laid on the beach.

Alice had spent the evening working in the video store. She came in early because Janessa came in this morning to find the "Enter" sign busted. She had gone on a rampage about all the young biker gangs in Santa Carla and how've they turned the city into scum. The comment made Alice remember the haunting dream that she had only a few days early involving those boys. She really didn't want to be reminded of it, just thinking about it made her core shake. Instead, she helped Janessa fix the neon glowing sign by replacing it with a new one which took a good hour or two.

Now, Alice sat at the counter sitting and watching all the people come and go in the store. She had register tonight and she thought it was worse than stocking videos.

"Janessa, are you sure you don't want to put me on video rewind detail?" Alice said in a slightly annoyed and whiny voice. Janessa walked back behind the counter and checked the register.

"Di has that job tonight. I can't trust her after stealing about half the money out of the cash register." Janessa said counting the bills in the drawer as if to spot a something amiss since she last checked seven minutes ago.

"Well, if she is suppose to do it, why isn't she here doing it?" Alice said turning to Janessa and closing the drawer back up while Janessa was inspecting.

"Di is irresponsible and naive." Janessa stated firmly putting the cash she held in her hands in Alice's hands.

"I see I am the talk of the town." A cheerful voice said above the two.

Di strolled in with a huge waffle cone filled with strawberry ice cream. She licked it smiling and stopped in front of the counter to give the cone another lick. She wore her hair plain and straight with a flashy peach color t-shirt and a black vest with pins all over it with a pair of denim cut-offs.

"Get that food out of my store." Janessa said pointing towards the "NO FOOD OR DRINK" sign.

"Relax, Nessa, I'm here to get to work. I promise." Di said holding her hand up to her chest as if swearing by an oath.

"We could of used you an hour or so ago." Alice said quietly and harshly.

"Mellow out, will you?" Di said handing her the ice cream. "I brought this for you. You look a little peakish from out there. Not getting enough sleep, my dear?"

"Something like that." Alice said quietly before returning to the register to see the mother and daughter come her way.

_"We are going to get "A Nightmare on Elm Street", OK?"_

_"Yeah, whatever, let's get out of here."_

_"Kara, you got to stop that tone with me."_

_"What tone? You are so lame..."_

_"That's not any way to talk to your mother."_

_"That's OK, you're not my mom."_

_"Kara!"_

The mother quickly slapped the cash on the counter, gave a feign smile to Alice, and shoved "Kara" through the door. Alice raised a quick eyebrow before stuffing the cash into the money drawer.

"That reminds me of my mom and me." Di said turning from the counter towards the stock room. "Damn, rewind detail. I hope they start putting little stickers on the videos that say "Be Kind, Please Rewind."

Alice laughed and shut the cash drawer. "Can't be as bad as the register."

"Oh, once you've watched the Boy in the Plastic Bubble about a zillion times backwards, you will." Di said walking her way to the door. She stopped right outside it and simply replied, "I do love that John Travolta though."

Alice laughed and Di retreated into the back stock room. Alice sat listening to the music playing over the speakers out on the boardwalk. It had been a really upbeat song and now switched over to an oldies song. She remembered hearing this song on her way to Santa Carla with the truck driver, Sam. Alice hummed along to the tune as the song continued to play.

"Hey, Alice!" A young teenage boy yelled as he skateboarded his way into the store. "Got any good horror movies in lately?" He slowed down and jumped off the board. He flip-kicked the board and set it on the counter.

"Hey, Charlie." Alice said giving the tween a smile. "I don't think anything recently but we got that copy of Dracula starring Christopher Lee you wanted to rent last time."

Charlie was a 14 year old boy who Alice met a few days ago when he was looking for some horror movies he wanted to watch. She was able to help him out and gain a new friend in the process. Charlie had raven black hair that was always messy and usually wore a pair of jeans and a rock band t-shirt while he toted his skateboard everywhere with him.

"Aw! Killer, Alice!" Charlie said handing Alice two dollars for the video. Alice stuffed the money in the drawer and searched under the counter for the video she had kept under wraps for her friend.

"Looks like someone only has eyes for you." Charlie said to Alice while he looked through the window.

"What are you talking about?" Alice said returning to Charlie with the tape. Charlie took the tape and pointed to the group of guys sitting out on the bike rack outside the store smoking cigarettes. Alice heart faltered when she spotted them.

"Not so happy to see them?" Charlie said admiring his friend's face. "You look like death."

"They aren't really my friends, just nuisances." Alice said leaning on the counter.

"I'm suprised they'd talk to you." Charlie replied taking the skateboard off the counter.

"Why's that?"

"They're the Lost Boys, they don't talk to anyone unless they can get something out of you. Or ,at least, that's what my friend Bill told me."

"Oh, and what else did Bill tell you?"

"Well, he told me that they were dangerous and that he talked to his sister who knew someone that disappeared after hanging around with them. Look, the reason they are called the Lost Boys is because they are dudes who ran away from home when they were young. Geez, Alice, I thought by now someone would of told you about'em."

"Well, if I knew half the stuff I heard about Santa Carla after I got here, I would not have come at all." Alice said dropping her eyes down.

"Hello, Charlie." An icy voice said cutting through the warm evening air.

Alice looked up to see David standing behind Charlie with a silent smirk playing upon his lips. He grasped one of Charlie's shoulders.

"Uh, David, hi." Charlie said licking his lips nervously.

"So, what have you been telling Alice?" Dwayne said coming around David and setting his forearm on the cash register.

"I was telling her all about you guys." Charlie said smiling uneasily.

Alice unrested her arms on the counter and stood up straight. Dwayne looked back at her and smirked lightly before turning his attention back to Charlie. Marko came up next to David and Paul showed up last leaning on the counter near Alice. Charlie gulped loudly showing Alice his uneasiness with the boys. David squeezed the boy's arm and smirked to his fellow gang members. Paul chuckled a bit. Alice exhaled a breath slowly before walking around the counter to the scene. She picked up Charlie's skateboard and handed it to him.

"Charlie, go home." Alice said watching David's hand slump away from his shoulder. Alice reached over and grabbed his rented tape and shoved it into his hands. The guys moved back leaving the two some space.

"Thanks, Alice, I owe you one." Charlie said smiling and dropped his skateboard and started off to the door.

"I'll be holding you to it too!" Alice yelled as he swurved around the corner of the door. Alice shook her head.

"Now, wasn't that lovely?" Paul said smiling at Alice. Alice rolled her eyes. She shoved pass Paul as she headed back behind the counter.

"You guys are not suppose to be in here." Alice said trying to find something to keep her occupied. She didn't want to have to face the guys or look at their eyes. Their annoying yet seductive eyes.

"You know, that hasn't stopped us from coming in here before." David replied walking around the counter to face Alice.

"As I can tell." Alice said looking at him. "So, the Lost Boys, huh?"

Alice folded her arms and sat back waiting to hear the response from one of them.

"That's what others love to call us, but we don't like it." Marko said walking to David's side. "It's too campy."

"Never liked Peter Pan anyways." Paul said smiling and messing with the Ray-Band shades display on the counter.

"Ah, what's the saying?" Alice said feigning a thought. "Never grow old, never grow up, stay a kid forever and have lots of fun."

"Yeah, something like that." Paul said putting a pair of shades on his face and snapping his fingers at Alice.

"Is that what you guys do?" Alice said looking straight at Paul.

Paul set the shades down on the counter and leaned closer towards Alice.

"Yeah, that's what we do." Paul said smiling.

"Yeah, well, you better go before Janessa decides to chase you out of here and I've seen her before, she can be viscious." Alice said stacking tapes on the counter preparing to check them back in.

David just glared a moment at Alice as she waited for them to leave. David looked over to Marko before he signaled for them to take leave. Paul started walking away but turned back after the rest of the boys left the store. He tapped his hand on the glass counter and Alice looked up from her pile of videos.

"I'm sorry about the other night." Paul said quietly scratching his neck. "I was being a dickhead."

"It's fine." Alice replied. "Why are you apologizing?"

"I like you Alice and I want to be friends with you, maybe more." Paul said. "I happen to act pretty straightforward to things I really want."

"So, you still want to kiss me?" Alice asked stopping her work.

"Well...yeah." Paul said giving a terse laugh.

" I don't think I'm your type, Paul." Alice said turning away from Paul.

Paul pulled himself over the counter and grabbed Alice's arm and stopped her from walking away.

"I said I was sorry." Paul said.

"I know, and I accepted it."

"Oh, but you can't accept the fact that I wanna kiss you?"

Alice pulled her eyes off to the side trying to avoid any gaze Paul would be directing on her. All she could smell was the cigarette smoke that wafed off of Paul. Ugh, she hated that smell but on Paul she could help but love smelling it on him. At least she wasn't being gagged with cologne.

"Can you look at me or what?" Paul said leaning his head forward toward Alice.

Alice lifted her eyes. Then all she saw was the blue irises in his eyes. She wrapped her arms around her chest feeling uneasy.

"You always do that." Paul said smirking. "You don't have to show me your uneasy, I can feel it from a mile away."

Alice laughed a nervous laugh. Then, Paul leaned down and pressed his lips on hers before she knew it. At first, her hands were frozen in mid-air processing what to do at that very second. Then they just settled around Paul's neck gently while he already had his hands on her hips.

"Am I interupting something?"Di said smiling, holding a blue video bin.

Alice pulled back quickly while Paul sat back with a smirk on his face. Alice wiped her hands over her mouth and grabbed the blue bin from Di's hands.

"I think you better go. I have work to do." Alice said looking up at Paul.

"Okay." Paul said and leaned down grabbing another kiss from her. Alice put her right hand firmly on his chest signaling him to stop.

"Not now, Paul."Alice breathed. "I really have to get back to work."

Paul nodded and smiled. He let go of her left hand and turned to the door. Alice gave a small smile and watched him return to his buddies. Paul jumped up and rung his arm around Marko's neck but Marko wasn't returning the same feeling. Instead, Marko was staring at Alice through the window. Alice eyes narrowed in concern before they started their engines.

"So, is **Paul **a good kisser?"Di said smirking playfully. "Cause it looked like you liked it."

"He kissed me. I wasn't planning or hoping it would happen."Alice snapped. "He likes me, it's really obvious."

"Yeah..." Di said opening her mouth. "But still, you didn't answer the question."


End file.
